The present invention relates generally to a valve construction and, more particularly, to a valve construction which can be used to pump cream, or other similar viscous fluid, at atmospheric pressure from a holding container.
In the past, cream has been removed from containers under commercial conditions in a number of different ways, all of which have had major drawbacks associated with their operation. For example, one such prior art system utilized a simple control valve on a container, the contents of which were maintained under pressure. When the valve was opened, the pressurized cream flowed through the valve. However, installations of this type are expensive as they require pressurizing equipment as well as the necessary safety equipment usually associated with materials under pressure.
In another type of system, a valve which also operated as a pump was used. However, these types of valves required the spout to be mounted on the valve plunger and to move with the same during the pumping action. As a result, spillage occurred because it was difficult to align the moving spout with a container.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide a valve for pumping fluids at atmospheric pressure from a holding container which is easy to operate and economical to fabricate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pump valve which accurately directs the fluid being pumped into a container with minimal or no spillage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a valve of the type described which can be used in place of existing valves by simply replacing the same.